His Kahlo
by blacklitchick
Summary: Rick and Michonne are stranded overnight after a simple run.


**A/N: I wrote this story as part of the Valentine's Richonne Gift Exchange on tumblr. The five kisses requested were: snow, neck, nose, love, and wake-up.**

* * *

Virginia winters were noticeably different than the coldness of Georgia. The snow was more frequent, harder. Wind gusts started that morning sending flurries whirling through the air. The overcast skies made the world seem bleaker than its already dismal state. Dusk rolled in right as the clouds finally opened.

A downpour of snow dusted the ground of the overgrown pasture as Rick's lips made their first hesitant brush against Michonne's. It started gentle. Nothing touched except their lips. His hands gripped at the air not knowing if he should touch her; if he could touch her. Michonne's tongue slipped into his mouth giving him the invitation he needed. He made contact with her hips pulling her against his body. The intensity deepened as her arms circled his neck; hands tangled in a handful of curls. The feel of her skin as he inched his hands up her sweater to stroke her back heightened his arousal.

Their first kiss was over just as quickly as it started.

Michonne anchored her hands on his shoulders to push herself away. She shivered as she adjusted her sweater; already missing the heat of his body. They stood, still only inches apart, staring at each other. Their chests heaved making the condensation of their breaths intermingle in the night air. Both ignored the icy precipitation that pelted down on them.

The roam of Rick's eyes to her lips, chest, and back up again caused a deep heat to radiate off her body. He invaded her space once again as his hand cupped her right cheek; his thumb caressing the smooth skin. He closed his eyes and descended on her again, but Michonne placed her palm on his chest to stop him. She took two steps back to clear her head. Standing so close left her feeling intoxicated. The lust in his eyes was so apparent she had to look away choosing to focus instead on the patterns the snow was creating on her boots.

"What are we doing, Rick?" Her voice could barely be heard as the howling wind picked up.

Rick rubbed the side of his face. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. "I don't know. I thought we..." He sighed while shoving his hands deep into his jeans pockets. "Maybe...maybe I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Michonne shook her head. "No, it's all right." She crossed her arms over her chest. "We just got caught in the moment. I..." she trailed off not sure what she wanted to say. Shivers overtook her again.

Rick nodded, but his face gave away his disappointment. He watched her pull her sweater tighter around her torso. "The temp's gotta be in the teens by now," he said while taking off his coat and draping it around her shoulders. "We should get inside."

Michonne lifted her head. She hoped her face wore a grateful smile, but it felt like a grimace. "You go on. I'll be in a bit."

Rick looked around at their surroundings then back at her. "It's not safe for you to be out here by yourself."

"We haven't seen a walker all day. This field is wide open with no tress or anything blocking our line of vision. I'll be fine."

He looked like he wanted to disagree, but he just sighed again. He unsheathed the red-handled machete that hung from his belt loop. "Your sword's in the house. I'm not going to leave you out here unarmed." A jolt passed between them as their fingers brushed when he handed her the weapon.

"Holler if you need me." He walked back to the house; turning one last time to look at her before entering.

Michonne watched his retreating back. Her fingers immediately went to her frosty lips after he shut the door. She could still feel his touch. The "M" necklace around her neck felt heavier. She stroked it feeling the coldness of the metal. Mike gave it to her on their second night out together. He always said he knew he was in love by the middle of their first date. She smiled sadly at the memories. Promises were made that night she'd wear it forever. It was as special in her heart as a wedding band.

"It's time Mike," she whispered. The single tear felt frozen on her cheek as she took off the necklace and slipped into her pocket.

Rick was crouched in front of the fireplace as Michonne stomped the snow from her boots of the porch rug and stepped into their hideaway for the night. A sliver of his back was exposed as he bent forward to tend to the fire. The small piece of skin held her attention until Rick turned his head slightly; watching her from his peripheral.

He stood and wiped his soot covered hands on his jeans. "Sit here in front of the fireplace. You're probably freezing."

"Like a block of ice." Michonne felt strange being shy in front of Rick, but she found herself still unable to look him in the eye as he wrapped a blanket around her. He rubbed her hands to warm them. "Thank you," she said. Her stare focused on his lips which didn't help quell her desire.

Snow was caught on her long eyelashes. He wiped it away with tip of his ring finger. They both watched it melt on his finger. It took all the power within him to walk away from her. His cowboy boots echoed against the scuffed hardwood floors as his made his way to the small, opened kitchen. He searched through the drawers though they'd already done earlier.

"Think we missed something?" She asked.

"You never know. It would be nice to find some dinner besides fruit roll-ups and instant hot chocolate."

"I forgot your palate was so delicate." She smirked at him.

His laugh was gruff. "Guess living in Alexandria made me soft again."

"I can't imagine you ever being soft." Her eyes developed a mind of their own traveling down to his nether regions as the words left her mouth. She caught herself and turned back to the fire.

"Were you able to radio Carol?" She changed the subject hoping he missed that display.

"Yeah," he said. "The kids are fine. I told her if we aren't able to get the car started in the morning we'll walk back to Alexandria. We're only a couple miles out."

"I hope Carl isn't too worried." Michonne tossed the blanket off of her shoulders feeling warm again already. Though she kept on Rick's coat liking how it smelled like him.

"He knew there was a possibility we wouldn't make it back. Carol and Daryl are at the house. They're good." He scratched at the growing stubble on his face.

"I know, but I just hate being away. Hopefully, Judy will be able to sleep without our nightly sing-alongs. We were going to start on the Sade catalog tonight."

Rick couldn't help the smile on his face. "I enjoy listening to y'all's music hour too. You're so good with them. They really do adore you."

"I adore them right back. They're great kids."

"Yeah, I kinda like them too." He took the fruit roll-ups out of the box trying to keep himself busy. "I'm just grateful they have you. That I have you too."

"I'm grateful for you guys also," she said softly.

Rick cleared his throat and opened his mouth to respond, but he found himself at a loss for words. They became silent each not willing to address the elephant in the room. He leaned against the counter watching the back of her head. The crackling of the fire was the only sound as the tension filled the room.

Rick noticed the painting hanging above the mantle for the first time. "That's an unusual picture." The painting was in a muted red with a face that was half woman and half man as the focal point. A sun and moon was in the right corner. Branches intertwined throughout the picture with a scallop and conch at the bottom.

"Hmm, I saw the print when we first arrived. It's actually one of my favorites from Frida Kahlo." Michonne stood to look closer at the painting. She slipped the coat off and tossed it on the couch.

Rick left his perch in the kitchen to get a closer look too. "Name sounds familiar. Wasn't there a movie or something about her?"

"Yes. She was an extraordinary woman." Michonne became more animated grateful the tension was lifted for the moment. "She painted it as a gift to her husband for their fifteenth anniversary. They had some tough times, but loved each other dearly."

The two of them discerned at the same time how close they now stood to each other. Rick's breathing picked-up. Michonne nervously clasped her fingers together.

Michonne pointed to the while brushing the sleeve of his t-shirt in the process. "She painted their faces together to show they were one. Both halves complete each other. The branches are the depth of their love binding them together."

Rick tilted head to the side really studying the details.

"The sun and moon are halves just like their faces," Michonne continued. "Represents husband and wife. While the scallop and conch are symbols of their union. Diego was a much more celebrated artist during their lives, but he always said she was so much better than him. He said her work would be immortal, and it's true. Her legacy is immense."

When she finished speaking she could feel Rick was no longer looking at the painting, but all of his focus was on her. She chanced lifting her gaze up to him. Her breath hitched at the intensity on his eyes. She dropped her eyes again.

"That reminds me of us. I may be the leader, but you're so much better than me in every way possible." He bit his lip in concentration. Making a quick internal decision, he grasped her chin to lift up her head. "The deep love is there too. At least it is for me."

Michonne felt her eyes start to water. "Rick, I don't know what to say."

"Say I'm imaging there's something between us. Say that we'll never be anything other than friends. Say that you don't want me to kiss you again."

"I can't say any of that."

Rick moved closer. He hooked her dreads behind her ears. "Talk to me. Tell me what you want." She tried to avoid his gaze again but he held her face forcing her to look at him. "Please tell me, Michonne."

She took a deep breath trying conjure up all of the courage she felt when you was killing walkers. The fear and love coming from his eyes surely mirrored her own. "I want you. All of you," she said feeling lightheaded with the revelation.

All of the passion Rick had bottled up inside exploded when their lips touched again. They were more frenzied and hurried than earlier. His hands were bolder as they slid under her sweater to cup her breasts. He could feel her nipples harden through the thin material of her bra. Michonne gasped when his fingers slipped inside the garment to massage her buds. He moved his lips to her neck; grazing his teeth against the spot right above the collarbone before trailing kisses and bites along the sensitive area.

Michonne broke away from the kiss. The moment of fear that overcame him was soon replaced with even more lust as he watched her remove the sweater and bra. He followed suit by pulling his t-shirt over his head. Her hand gliding slowly over his taunt stomach caused his arousal to become even more apparent. She took her time to feel along his Adonis belt loving the way his muscles trembled at her touch. In one sweeping motion he picked her. She wrapped her legs around the waist and sucked on his bottom lip as he walked them backwards to the couch.

Slowly he removed the rest of her clothes. His breathing picked up as he stared at her laying naked; giving herself to him. He finished undressing himself and lay on top of her. He kissed her softly. "I love you." He felt like he was in a dream.

"I love you too," she said.

The light from the fire made shadows dance around their bodies as they drowned in each other.

* * *

Rick awakened first the next morning. The floor felt cold and hard, but he couldn't remember a time when he slept so well. He smiled as he breathed in the scent of Michonne's hair. She was spooned against him. Only a blanket covered their naked bodies. He pushed her hair aside to gain access to the nape of her neck. His lips moved to her shoulder then neck slowly making his way to the corner of her mouth. "Wake up," he whispered through the kisses. Rubbing circles around her stomach at the same time.

Michonne moaned while turning to face him. "Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Good morning yourself." His thumb drew an invisible pattern on her hip. "Have I ever told you how cute you look at sunrise?"

She wrapped her arms around her neck and gave him a peck on the nose. "No, but that's good to know. I always thought evenings were the best light for me."

"You're beautiful any time of the day."

Her finger traced the curve of his lips. "I think I can get used to this side of you."

He flipped over to his back pulling her with him. "Good."

She settled her head in the crock of his neck absentmindedly playing with his salt and pepper chest hair. "Have you checked if we're snowed in yet?"

"Nope," he said twirling one of her dreads around his finger. "I've been a little preoccupied."

"Mmmm. It was a good night."

"The best." His hands continued to trace the contours of her body.

A small sigh of content escaped Michonne's lips as she snuggled closer to him. He pulled the blanket tighter around her as she shivered.

"I could get the fire started again," he said.

"That's okay. I'm good right here."

Rick kissed the top of head. "Me too."

Both were on their way to a second round of slumber when the static of the walkie talkie cut into their morning bliss. _"Rick, Michonne. Are you two there?"_ Carol's voice was tinged with worry.

Rick jumped up to grab the device. "We're here Carol." He could see the snow covering the field outside, but it wasn't thick enough to keep them stranded. "We should be making our way home soon. Kids okay?"

 _"They're still sleeping. You two be careful out there."_

"Will do." Rick turned off the radio. He was disappointed when he saw Michonne was now in a sitting position and pulling her sweater over her head. "I was hoping you'd be naked little longer."

Michonne shot him a regretful look as she stood to slip on her pants. "I would like nothing more to continue our morning, but it's cold in here without your body heat and that floor is hard." She threw his shirt over to him. "And we do need to hit the road soon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He picked up his jeans off the floor.

Her sock covered feet slid across the hardwood floor as she walked into the kitchen for another fruit-roll up while Rick sat on the couch to put his boots on. "We had so many of these things yesterday my tongue is probably going to be permanently stained red, but my stomach is yelling at me right now to eat something."

"Shit, I almost forgot." Rick went to his bag. He rummaged inside until he found what he was looking for. The gold wrapper crinkled in his hands.

Michonne dropped the fruit roll-up she was opening on the counter. "Is that a protein bar?"

"Your favorite. Peanut butter. Found it during a run awhile ago. I kept forgetting to give it to you." She threw her arms around his neck then unwrapped her treat and tore it in half.

"I thought you only shared with Carl." He grinned at her.

"I'm willing to make an exception this one time." She winked at him.

"You know what would be perfect with this?"

"Mimosas?"

"No, we can do better than that." He grabbed the instant hot chocolate mix from the kitchen.

"A hot drink would make my cold bones happy, but how are we going to make it?"

"I have an idea. Start another fire."

Two ceramic mugs were in the otherwise bare cabinets. He opened the front door and held the mugs up catching as much of the lightly falling snow as he could. "We can warm these over the fire to make hot water."

"Perfect," Michonne said taking a mug from him. "This is why you're the leader."

They clinked their mugs together. "To us," Rick said.

"I'll drink to that."

Michonne sniffed her drink as the fire heated it. In her life before she had a homemade hot chocolate recipe she made every winter, but at that moment the artificial powder smelled like heaven to her. Rick sat his mug down. His attention drifted back to the painting. Michonne watched as his head tilted in the way it did when he was thinking hard. The corner of her mouth lifted in a slight smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"Do you think they were soul mates?"

"I think so, but their relationship had some stormy periods. It wasn't always happy."

Rick scoffed "I'm willing to bet we've survived ten times the storms they did"

Michonne smirked. "There is no storm quite like the end of the world."

"I just wonder if they made each other's lives better. Did they automatically feel more complete when the other entered the room? Did they step lighter knowing they're going home to the person that knows them better than anyone? Did they feel there wasn't a thing that couldn't be accomplished because the other believed in them?" He looked at Michonne. "Everyone wants so much from me, but you only want me to be a good man and I am because of you. You're better than me is so many way. You're like her. Your legacy of this apocalypse will be more lasting than mine. You're my Kahlo."

Michonne sat her mug down. "You're a good man, Rick. Not because I made you one. I've always saw it with you. I could see it in your eyes the first moments we met at the prison fence."

"I didn't give the best first impression." He scratched behind his ear and looked sheepish.

"I still saw you." She paused to find the right words before continuing. "I felt guilty for so long when I realized I was falling in love with you. I didn't think I deserved that kind of happiness again. I've been so scared of my feelings for you. The last time I felt this way about someone things went so wrong."

"I know the feeling. You scared me just because of the way I responded to you. Even at the beginning I had this connection to you I couldn't explain." Rick shook his head in disbelief.

"That connection is why I now know this is right What's the point of us fighting all of those threats out there if we're just surviving." She laid a hand on his cheek. "I'm ready for more. I'm ready for the whole human experience. I'm not scared anymore."

He placed his hand over hers. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Rick. You deserve the world."

"You are my world."

"I think I'm going to keep you around, Rick Grimes."

Rick stood and pulled her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "We're really doing this aren't we?" His whispered words tickled her ear. "I'm not dreaming?"

Michonne raised her head and smiled. "We are. You ready?

"As long as I have you by my side I'm ready for anything."


End file.
